


i'm invisible (and everyone knows who you are)

by kayzie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Texting, i wanted this to be softie gyuhan taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayzie/pseuds/kayzie
Summary: The realization scared Mingyu to the bones, but when he finally blurted out his feelings to Jeonghan on a word vomit a few months later, he was overwhelmed to find out that Jeonghan felt the same. Feels the same.Still does, until now, years later.—Despite their packed schedule, Mingyu wants to plan the most perfect date for his perfect boyfriend's birthday. The last thing he expected is for both of them to catch a cold.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Lee Chan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	i'm invisible (and everyone knows who you are)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for jeonghan's day! not beta'd but hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Mingyu always knew that he was meant to be where he is now. A superstar, making people fall in love with him and his music left and right. He thought there is nothing more right than the way he feels when he's on stage, with fans singing along to their favorite pieces, screaming their names when the spotlight shines on them. Being on Seventeen is everything he's ever wanted. 

So why does he feel like exploding when the management announced that they're going to have a comeback on October?

It's stupid, he thinks. Because of course, this is an excellent chance for them to challenge being double million sellers, and even if they already had three comebacks on the span of just five months, as long as they're not falling sick, there should be nothing stopping them. Notably at this time, now that they've got a big company investing in them. 

It's just. Jeonghan's birthday is in less than ten days, and Mingyu's trying to plan the most perfect date for his perfect boyfriend's birthday. How can he do that when their schedule is this packed?

He whines about it to his new roommate, Wonwoo, who just shrugs at him. "I can't help you with that. Soonyoung's the one who plans all of our dates," then he pouts, "which happens rarely with how busy we are."

He buries his head in his pillow and lets his thoughts wander.

In a way, Mingyu relates.

They had a lot of things planned this year. Jeonghan sat him down to talk a few hours after the first meeting of the year. They made it clear that every member's all busy and it will be incredibly selfish of them if they try to get others bend their backs just so they could have some time together. For the last couple of years, Jeonghan and Mingyu made sure to have atleast two dates per month, that they arrange alternatively. After the talk, Jeonghan suggested to reduce that to atleast one, to Mingyu's dismay. He agreed with pursed lips, dissatisfaction leading him to frustration, but eventually he had to make do.

He raises his head when his phone pings. It's a message from his boyfriend. He quickly opens it and smiles warmly at the message.

**Jeonghannie ( ꈍᴗꈍ)**

_i saw a cute video of rabbits on tiktok_

_now i want rabbits_

_let's adopt rabbits_

Mingyu bites his lip to suppress a laugh when he types out a reply.

**Mingyu**

_it's you YOU'RE THE RABBIT_

He puts his phone down and waits for Jeonghan to text him back. He figures, Jeonghan deserves absolute perfection, and Mingyu doesn't want to settle with simply _making do._

—

"Holy shit, you're burning up man." Hansol blurts out. He jokingly shoved Mingyu away because he was loitering in the door, then grabbed his arms when he felt that Mingyu was a little too warm for it to be comfortable. He woke up with a headache, eventually decided it's not troublesome enough to point it out to anyone. But three hours and a pounding head later, Mingyu thinks he might've overestimated himself.

Members immediately flock him to check his temperature, and in the haze of his sickness, he wants them all to go away. He's sweating but he feels cold, his head hurts so much and the people around him aren't helping. 

Suddenly he hears, "Don't crowd him, idiots." And an angel magically appears. His literal angel, the love of his life. He grabs the hand that Jeonghan places on his forehead and brings it to his lips. "How are you feeling?" Jeonghan whispers. 

"Hyung, I feel like shit." He nuzzles Jeonghan's hand. He notes that sometime between the chaos, the members managed to sit him down at the sofa and Jeonghan's crouched down in front of him. Oh. Okay. 

He sees Jeonghan's worried face even with his bleary eyes. He faintly registers him whispering, let's get you to bed, mingoo, and the kiss he places at the top of his head before passing out.

-

"He's burned out, and you want him to go to a fansign?"

"It's an online one, he just has to sit there and answer some calls—"

"It doesn't fucking matter! What we care about is that he's sick! He shouldn't be going out and about to schedules, what if it gets worse?"

"What are we supposed to do the—"

"Can't you form a statement? Say that he's physically unable to go?"

"On such a short notice? I don't think that the company will allow that."

"For fuck's sake. If you can't talk to them then I will."

—

Mingyu wakes up from time to time, and every single time, Jeonghan is there to keep him company and take care of him. Once, he woke up with Jeonghan checking his temperature (which remained the same) and he almost started crying because he was supposed to carry out phase one of his plan today. If Jeonghan noticed his tears, he didn't say anything about it. His hyung just let him cling to him until he fell asleep again.

—

Two days passed with Jeonghan taking care of him so well, despite his own schedule, and the other members checking up on him and taking care of him in their own ways as well. Seungkwan made some sort of ginger tea for him and Jihoon's the one tasked to buy his medicines. Seungcheol goes to his room to talk to him about everything and anything, keeping his mind off his missed schedules and assuring him that it's okay, we got your back. Joshua brought a guitar with Seokmin and played calming music for him. Chan came to him to gush about his crush, Soobin, a rookie who's really sweet and tall and lovely. 

Minghao sent him a new playlist that he played on the second night, while Jeonghan's spooning him and carding his fingers in his head. 

"I feel so bad that I had to leave you behind," he mutters on Jeonghan's chest. "Can't believe I fell sick just like that."

He feels the rumble of Jeonghan's chest when he laughs. "I missed you. It's so different when you're not there. Soonyoungie kept saying horanghae and I just had to copy him with hanniehae. We also kept on clowning your photo on weverse. It was all so funny but it still feels like we're missing something. Kwannie said he missed your dumb laughs."

"My laugh isn't dumb." 

"You're right. Your laugh is cute. I love it." He looks up at Jeonghan. "I love you."

He presses a kiss on his nose and says, "I love you too."

—

Three more days passed and it's safe to say he feels better. He's still cooped up in their room, not attending practices and excused from recordings, but his head isn't as heavy as before and he stopped coughing. His temperature's still kind of warm but significantly lower than it was previously.

All the members are out doing their own things and he was going to prepare his own lunch when Junhui stumbles inside the dorm.

"Oh, I thought you guys had recording?" 

"Yeah, I left my other phone in here though, I needed it because it has my notes." Junhui explains in a rush. Mingyu's gonna let him go when something popped on his mind. 

He was unable to carry out phase one, which was buy tickets on an ice skating rink that's basically empty on Saturday nights. But with him being sick, no one will let him go out at this time. The original plan will have to be abandoned. Should he settle on plan B? He's doesn't really fancy it but Jeonghan once mentioned wanting to go on a fine dining and have a romantic dinner with Mingyu there. He doesn't know what restaurant to go to, but he remembers Junhui has excellent taste in cuisines.

But what if Junhui finds it weird? He never really asked for his input when it comes to his relationship with Jeonghan. Junhui's always been supportive and he's a generally nice guy, but it's different when your it's your bandmate's lovelife. 

He hears Junhui's relieved _aha!_ and decided to just go for it.

"Hyung, do you mind staying here for a while? There's something I need to ask."

To his surprise, Junhui actually stayed and waited for him to finish cooking. He set two plates of food on the table and gestured for the other to eat with him. "I'm used to cooking three packets of ramen. One isn't enough for me and two is too much, so let's split it to half."

Junhui snickers around a mouthful and says, "That's funny because Jeonghan told me the same."

The statement made Mingyu's heart flutter. He feels his cheeks warming so he says, "About Jeonghan hyung. His birthday is this Sunday."

"Yeah, I remember. You guys planned anything yet?"

Perfect. Junhui just gave him a perfect opening.

"Truthfully, hyung, I need your help with something." This makes Junhui perk up and he nods. 

"Sure, go ahead."

Mingyu squirms in his seat and swallows his food. "I'm thinking of going to a fancy place for dinner. Do you have any restaurants in mind? Like, one that allows me to rent an entire—I dunno, room. Or the entire place, though that may be a bit of a stretch. I just want some place where we don't have to hold back being intimate."

"Intimate? Did you mean…" He trailed off, and whatever he's insinuating is enough to make Mingyu panic.

"No, hyung!" He's now blushing furiously at Junhui's assumption. "I mean, I want to kiss his cheeks and hold his hand without any fear that a Dispatch reporter or a sasaeng will be there…"

Junhui smirks and sets his chopsticks down. He chews his food and gulps down his water before turning to Mingyu again. "I think the safest place to be is here."

"Huh?" Mingyu asks. He doesn't quite understand. 

"The dorms. I don't think I know of a place like what you're describing. Even if you rent out an entire restaurant, there are still so many eyes. Waitresses, servers. Whoever they are, they can still run their mouth, you know that." Junhui explains. He sweeps his hair up and smiles genuinely. "I think it will be better if you prepare the dinner yourself. I'll help you talk to the others, keep them out of the dorm until morning. Fair enough?"

—

Mingyu understands now.

Junhui's correct, there are too many risks that he's unwilling to take. He wants to celebrate Jeonghan's birthday in the best way possible, and a scandal isn't exactly an ideal way to do so.

He still hasn't thought of a better idea, and Jeonghan's birthday is in two days.

—

**Jeonghannie ( ꈍᴗꈍ)**

_rabbits.jpeg_

_cuterabbits.jpeg_

_cuterabbitcagesideas.jpeg_

_look. rabbits._

**Mingyu**

_do you really wanna have rabbits that bad_

**Jeonghannie ( ꈍᴗꈍ)**

_i just think that they're Neat_

_look at this mingoo they're so cute oh my god my heart's gonna burst_

_rabbitswearingribbons.jpeg_

—

He decides to bring Jeonghan to a pet shop and buy him a rabbit. Maybe two, so that they'd make babies. It came randomly, but he thinks it's going to be worth it. It's also not exactly a plan, and maybe there would be some complications along the way (Jeonghan is incredibly _picky_ ). 

He studied on some rabbit breeds and the basic ways to take care of them. It results to the two of them exchanging rabbit photos and competing on who sends the cutest ones. Later on, he deduces that Jeonghan likes them small and fluffy. In his eyes, his hyung is also small and fluffy, yet also so vicious. 

He recalls the first time Mingyu realized how attracted he is to Jeonghan. It was during their Don't Wanna Cry promotions, they were playing a game before they go to the stage and despite the game being easy as fuck, Jeonghan still chose to cheat. It was chaotic, as it is every single time that they catch Jeonghan cheating, and in the middle of it all, while everyone's screaming at everyone, Mingyu meets Jeonghan's eyes. Maybe it was the glint in his hyung's eyes, or the fact that every time he does something funny, Jeonghan's initial response is to search for Mingyu's eyes and see if he's looking at him, too. The realization scared Mingyu to the bones, but when he finally blurted out his feelings to Jeonghan on a word vomit a few months later, he was overwhelmed to find out that Jeonghan felt the same. Feels the same.

Still does, until now, years later.

—

On the night of October third, Jeonghan dragged Mingyu from his shared room to his own solo room right after dinner. He said he wants to watch Enola Holmes, because the plot is too interesting, so Mingyu decides to indulge him. His birthday is in a few hours, so Mingyu lets himself be dragged. A few minutes in, Mingyu finds that the movie is indeed good. 

"Mingyu, baby," Jeonghan calls out to Mingyu, who was on the other end of the couch. Mingyu raises an eyebrow and glances at Jeonghan for a second, but his attention remains on the television. 

"What?" 

"Stop that." He said, irritated at mingyu's actions. 

"Stop what?" Mingyu dumbly asks, sincerely not understanding why Jeonghan is acting this way. The older rolls his eyes and sat up to grab the remote control, then turned the television off, disturbing Mingyu who's just silently watching. Mingyu tsks. "What's wrong with you?" He asks as Jeonghan plops himself on his lap, ass on Mingyu's thighs. 

Mingyu's hands immediately reaches up to brace Jeonghan and held him up properly, supporting his weight as he adjusts his body to sit more comfortably. Jeonghan deadpans at Mingyu's confused look.

"Kiss me." 

"Uhm, okay?"

Jeonghan rolls his eyes once again and grabbed the back of Mingyu's head, then pressed their lips together. It was a simple peck, and he does it again and again. He pecks Mingyu's lips continuously, teasing. He placed kisses all over his face, his nose, his forehead, the mole on his left cheek. 

It started innocently, the next kisses significantly longer and more intense than the others until Mingyu got tired of the teasing and tilted his head for them to kiss properly. He licks his top lip first then the bottom, pushes his tongue inside when Jeonghan moans and curls it against Jeonghan's.

"Are you needy today or is it just me?" Mingyu asks when they pulled apart, smiling at Jeonghan's actions. He let his hands wander on Jeonghan's sides, reached under his shirt to caress the soft skin and feel his warmth. He felt Jeonghan shudder as he leaned in for a sloppy kiss. Jeonghan returns his smile when he breaks it, kissing Mingyu's chin and nipping on his jaw until he reaches Mingyu's ear.

He whispers, "want you to fuck me."

Mingyu lets out a huff, draping both arms around his hyung's smaller frame and met his lips again halfway. This time, Jeonghan's tongue is merciless, hungry, consuming. He licks the roof of Mingyu's mouth, tongue pressing harder before he grinds his hips slowly, knocking the air out of Mingyu's lungs. They pulled away shortly to breathe.

"God, you're so—" Mingyu can't even finish his sentence because Jeonghan's pulling him in once more, claiming his mouth, hungry and intense. And it's almost a blessing that Mingyu's sitting on the sofa because Jeonghan's kisses make his knees go weak. Mingyu cups Jeonghan's jaw, kissing back eagerly, his cock now a half mast in his jeans. Jeonghan moans, "Mingoo, bed, _please_ –" and Mingyu has no other choice than to grip his thighs tightly. He stands up, maneuvering his way to the bed. Jeonghan's hands are on his shoulder, bracing himself; and in this position, he could feel Jeonghan's dick pressing on his stomach, already hard just from the kissing.

_Jesus christ._

They spent the night like that, fucking and getting fucked. Mingyu's sure he's going to be sore tomorrow, but so will Jeonghan be. Tomorrow, he plans on surprising Jeonghan with breakfast in bed and then they'd go to a cat café for lunch. Proceed to the pet shop near the mall right after, and then he'll cook dinner for them. Hopefully Junhui would hold to his word and really keep the members out for the night. He doesn't even want to know how much they'd tease him if they see him preparing a candle lit dinner on their shared dining room. Bleh.

—

"Mingoo," Jeonghan whimpers, stirring Mingyu awake. It's five a.m., and he's not sure why Jeonghan's trying to wake him up. Jeonghan continues to shake him awake so he holds it and intertwines their fingers.

"Hyungie, get back to sleep." He wraps his arms around Jeonghan's middle and he—what? "Hannie, are you sick?"

Jeonghan coughs out loud and says, "I think I caught your fever." He sniffles and takes a tissue in his bedside table. He sneezes thrice, and that prompted Mingyu to stand up and get him water and medicines. 

He came back to Jeonghan having a coughing fit, back hunched over and chest heaving. "Jeonghan-hyung, take this." He grabs the water immediately and drank the tablets. "God, I'm so sorry. This is my fault—" Jeonghan promptly cuts him off.

"No baby, it's not. Fuck, my head hurts. It's okay, though I didn't expect that I'd be sick on my actual birthday." Jeonghan leans back on the bed and pulls the covers closer to him. "Happy fucking birthday to me."

—

Thankfully, they don't have anything scheduled today. Jeonghan's supposed to have a solo live but the members said it's alright if he doesn't. They all visited him at one point, making him blow a cake even if his head's killing him. It's Mingyu's turn to take care of him, and honestly? He loves it. It's rare for Jeonghan to be so clingy and it's even rarer to see him so pouty and whiny. 

Instead of a fancy dinner, Mingyu cooked porridge the way Jeonghan likes it, and instead of roses, bottles of medicine are on top of the table. Water with hydrite replaced wine, and instead of making out, Mingyu contented himself with holding hands and pressing his lips on Jeonghan's temples.

"I know you have something planned today." Jeonghan says, right before Mingyu falls asleep. His eyes shot open and the first thing he sees is Jeonghan's warm, albeit tired, smile. "Junhui teased me. Said that he'd rather go to the trouble of dragging the others somewhere else than hear us fuck the whole night." Jeonghan chuckles. He tangles their fingers together and looks at the older's eyes. He sees the love, the gratefulness. "Thank you for that. I promise we'll do that one of these days. I love you."

Mingyu thinks about this Jeonghan, so vulnerable and so open and wonders how he got so lucky. Jeonghan's so cute and so smart and he's so proud to have him in his life. And he's so goddamn lucky that Jeonghan feels how he feels. This love they have is magical. He won't exhange it for anything else.

"Initially, my first plan was for us to go to an ice skating rink. You always mentioned that you wanted to learn how to, so I looked for a deserted one. I found one, but I have to go there myself to reserve the place because they have no online service. I got sick the day I was supposed to buy a ticket." Mingyu chuckles and Jeonghan does too.

"That's so cute. And that's also so like you to be sick on such an important day." 

He rolls his eyes and flicks Jeonghan's forehead. "You're the one who got sick on your own birthday, stupid."

Jeonghan laughs out loud and Mingyu follows. They kept laughing until Jeonghan fell into another coughing fit. "Okay, so how did Junhui inserted himself in the equation?"

"I wanted us to adopt a rabbit. Today. I thought maybe I'll drag you to a pet shop. Then have fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant. I asked him if he knows a place, but none was private enough." He sighs and tucks Jeonghan's hair behind his ear, wanting to see his face clearly. "He suggested for me to cook dinner here at the dorms."

"That's so sappy." Jeonghan hits his arm, but he doesn't stop smiling. "But thank you. I love it all, I love you."

"Let's do all of those when we have time." Mingyu whispers. The room is dark and only the moonlight is the one illuminating Jeonghan's face. He looks so beautiful in the glow of the moon. "I love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> gyuhan is my life i love them so much if you wanna cry about gyuhan and btsvt just hmu @btsvtuniverse also comment and kudos are appreciated ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
